The monster inside of me!
by xXanime4everXx
Summary: Raven is taken in by the Survey Corps and they go on a trip. She finally found her soul mate who is it?
The Monster Inside of Me!

[F.Y.I] This is based off of me and yes my name is Raven, ok so yeah, leave your opinion in the reviews box I guess you can call it that, right? IDK, but yeah and thanks for waiting [if you did] And also I made a different version okay! And I don't own Attack On Titan!

The Only Survivor

I cried and cried as the iron door was locked and I was attached to chains. "Please, let me go I'm not a monster." I didn't know, I was only a child I was 5 years old. "AH! No not the needles! Please! AHHH! It h-ur-ts!" I cried loud enough that the next thing I felt were tears and I saw blood from my little arms rush down hitting the floor.

Hungry, cold, and thirsty. I didn't think I would live any longer. "Look at her Levi, poor thing." One man said he was really tall and had blonde hair. "Tsk, should I really care, Erwin." The other guy smaller and black hair Levi was his name and the other guy was Erwin.

"No, please I'll behave, anything but the needles and please…" My voice was fading away. "Don't worry, we are here to help." Said Erwin as he crashed the iron door down. "Levi give me the knife." Erwin commanded. "Here." Levi handed him a sharp knife. In the fear I had. I shut my eyes. "I'll carry her." Said Erwin as he lifted me. "Wow she weighs nothing!" Erwin said surprised. "Of course they probably starved her." Levi said not one bit surprised, but instead angry.

We neared the door. "Hey put my experiment down!" Said the same guy that poked me with needles, as he slammed the door shut. They all wore white lab coats, glasses, and smelled like chemicals. "Open the door this instant, you bastard!" Levi yelled and pointed a sword at the guy. "Ok I'll open it." He said as he pushed a brick and the door opened.

My New Home

They took me in. And to be honest I was a bit scared.

"Oh hello cutie and what's your name?" Said a lady named Petra. "Hi, I-I'm Raven." I said, "Aww cute name." Said Hanji a scientist, I wasn't use to her because she looked like the people who hurt me. "T-thank you." I replied.

 _3 weeks later_

I had to confess what these people did to me, we entered the court room. Levi and Erwin held my hand from each side and soon I told them what those people did to me. "They starved me and didn't let me move sometimes they threw me at the wall and…" my pupils became small. "They told me…KILL TO SURVIVE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, YOU WILL KILL NO MATTER, WHAT HAPPENES, YOU MUST KILL KILL KILL KILL!" Tears turned into screams. I fell to my knees realizing that I was screaming, I fell down crying. "Raven?" Erwin said as he picked me up. "Don't worry these people won't be hurting you anymore." "That's right, now we are going home." Levi demanded. "P-papa…am I really a monster?" I asked. "Yes, but it's ok don't hurt anyone, ok?" Levi said. "Ok, Daddy."

"We're home!" I yelled. "Aaah!" I yelled as Hanji scared me nearly to death. I fell back and broke a vase cutting my arm, at that moment my pupils went small and I yelled in pain. "My back! Aaah!" As I did white wings, no bigger than two flower vases on top of each other came out of my back. "AGHHHHH! DADDY! PAPA! H-ELP. SHUT UP RAVEN, DADDY AND PAPA CAN'T HELP YOU, YOU KNOW HAHAHA!" I was afraid of what I was saying but part of me wasn't forcing myself to talk. "Levi grab her!" Papa yelled at Dad. "Got it!" Daddy ran towards me and pinned me down. "Chain her!" Papa commanded the other squad members. "No d-ad!" I screamed. As they chained me I fell on my knees and threw up blood with a feather. "P-please I-m s-s-sor-ry." I looked away as my wings got back in my back.

"To the cellar!" Papa demanded. "Erwin she'll-" Dad was cut off by my scream as I entered the cellar.

"D-add-y Pa-pa?" I whispered as I was pushed in and hit the wall. "Aaah!" I screamed as I felt something bite my arm. "R-RAVEN!" I heard Petra say from the other side of the door. "Erwin get her out!" Petra begged. "A-a-a ! DADDY, PAPA IT HURTS! AGHH!" As I took notice my vision got blurry "P-p-p-pap-a, da-da-daddy…" I whispered as I remember the bit.

All I saw was pitch black I couldn't move nor speak, but heard a loud boom. "Raven! Are you ok!? Talk to me!?" I heard Daddy, Levi, say "Hanji!" I heard another scream coming from Papa, Erwin. "Is she…" I smelled Hanji. "Follow me, QUICK!" Hanji said as I heard footsteps, many of them. "Erwin it's your fault she maybe d-, forget it, Hanji is she ok?" Daddy worriedly asked. "She'll wa- " Hanji stopped. "Daddy, Papa, my arm hurts." I said, looking at my arm, that was wrapped in bandages. "Iris!" Daddy said yelling and embracing me. "Daddy I c-can't breathe!"

Levi smiled and kissed my forehead, "Woah, never knew you would be this kind to her Levi." Laughed Papa. "Shut up." Daddy told Papa. "hehe." I giggled. "Daddy, will I be okay." I worriedly said. "You will." Papa said as he to embraced both of us.

 _3 Years later_

"Dad." I screamed "What Iris." "Hey, what is my duty now?" I said smiling. "Well, help Petra cook." Dad smiled giving me his apron. "Daaad I can't cook!" I annoyed him. "Just help her." Dad said leaving me behind. "Hey Papa!" I shouted jumping onto his back. "Woah, hey Raven what's with the apron?" Papa said while carrying me away. "Well, Dad wants me to help Petra cook…and its Dad's apron hehe." I said giggling, "Okay, then to the kitchen we go." Papa said as he was running and bumped into Dad. "Ow!" All of us said. "I'm going to the kitchen!" I said as I tried not to get in trouble. "Come back Iris!" Dad yelled. "Ugh…fine!" I said and walked back. As I turned Dad was going to kick me but since I have been training with him for 3 years I was ready for anything.

As his leg went towards my stomach I quickly did a back flip and ran to him grabbing his leg and making him fall. "Hey don't kick me Dad!" I told him. "I-Iris good job." Dad said laying on the floor "Here." Papa afford him a hand. "So, can I go help Petra now?" I said smiling. "Sure." Papa said. As I ran towards the kitchen. "Hey, Petra! Dad told me to cook with you." I said, "Well okay come here next to me, get these thing from the fridge so we can make him a strawberry cake, he loves strawberry cakes!" Petra whispered to me as her and I laughed. "Is that so." I said unable to stop laughing "Yes." Papa said from behind me. "P-papa. You scared me." I said as I went quiet. "I'll help too, Petra." Papa said as he carried me to get the pans, flour, baking soda, and vanilla extract.

We mixed, added, and baked to get our final product. "Looks sooo good!" I said in a low voice. "Let's give in on it, sweetie call Dad." Papa told me. "Ok Papa!" I marched towards his room. "C'mon Dad, come hurry!" I said as my wings came out of my back floating above the ground dragging him. "Faster!" I yelled, grabbing him and flying with him to the dining room.

"Is it for me?!" Dad said surprised as he saw the cake. "Well you told me to help Petra and Papa helped too." I said as my wings went back inside of me. Dad kissed me on the forehead and Papa on the lips, I kissed dad on the cheek as _your welcome by the way_. "Uhm…Dad Papa, I'll be in my room." I said as I rushed up stairs to my room. "Okay." Both of them said. I saw little titans near the walls and…from then on, trained to kill them all.

2 years later

"Happy Birthday Raven!" Hanji said hugging me. "Thanks, Hanji." I said. "I'm now fifteen! Dad, uhm now can I join the Trainee Squad?" I said desperate to join. "Well…" Dad was deep in thought. "Sure!" Papa said with a huge smile on his face. "What?! Are you crazy Erwin." Dad said staring at Papa. "Yay! Thanks Papa." I hugged him tight.

"Uhm. I'm kind of scared Papa." I said as I packed. "Hey! Iris, uhm I'll give you my old jacket. It'll fit your just right." Dad said holding it up. "Thank you, Dad." I replied with a huge smile. "Do your best Iris, and your name will now be Iris Smith." Papa smiled. "Okay!" I giggled.

That same afternoon I kept wondering what it would be like to fight the titans outside and inside the walls. "Iris, get to bed you will be there early in the morning to get set up." Dad said turning off the lights and kissing me good night. "Okay good night Dad." I said falling asleep.

The Trainee Squad

Everyone saluted, and now was my turn. "You! Soldier!" screamed commander Shadis. _Does salute_ "Raven Smith, from the Survey Corps, my purpose is to sacrifice my life to save humanity and serve right!" I said as everyone stared at me since I had Dad's jacket and was from the Survey Corps. "Smith ready to go through Hell!" Shadis shouted louder. "Yes I am, in fact I already been through Hell! I'll see if you can recreate it!" I smirked at him.

We saluted and didn't do training until tomorrow. The mess hall was packed and I saw the three guys from before, was Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. I saw Armin sitting alone and went to him with my tray. "Hey, Armin, I think I was?" I said trying hard not to make a fool of myself. "Yeah, I'm Armin. You must be Raven?" Armin said smiling. I felt something slide down my back from under my jacket. "H-hey, Raven a feather fell from your back." Armin said picking it up and handing it over to me. "Oh, uhm, t-thanks." I didn't want anyone to know about my wings, but it seems I can trust Armin. "Raven, Armin come here!" shouted Shadis. "C'mon Armin." I said holding the feather tight. "This is your cabin!" Shadis said as he led us in a house-sized cabin.

"Armin, uhm the feather…I'll show you something just don't tell anyone, okay." I said as I took off my jacket. "Okay, I promise Raven." Armin said as his cute little cheeks turned pink. "The wind enlightens me and casts the wings of freedom upon me!" I whispered and wings came out of my back. "See." I whispered. Armin gasped "They are really pretty." He said as he touched them. I giggled at his touch. I grabbed Armin's waist and lifted him. "Wow you're really light Armin." I laughed in surprise. "Wow I didn't know I was." He whispered and his cheeks grew red. "P-put me down pl-ease." Armin said covering his eyes. "Okay." I put him down and my wings disappeared.

We slept. Morning came by Armin and I were up earlier then everyone. "C'mon we better get ready." I whispered to Armin "Okay, I'm done!" he smiled, _for some reason his smile made me happy_ , "Ok c'mon for breakfast." I said and dragged Armin by his hand.

Everyone finished and we started training.

"3D maneuver gear. Okay." I whispered to myself. I hopped in place to steady my balance. Then Mikasa and Armin. Eren didn't quite make it.

2 days went by and Eren did it.

"Soldiers now we are moving onto hand-to-hand combat!" shouted Shadis as he paired us up. "Hey Mikasa." I said with a friendly smile. As she charged at me and me dodging her attacks I kicked and punched her. "Good fight, Armin." I told him. "Hey hurry everyone is in the mess hall quick!" Armin said as we ran. The hand-to-hand combat was over.

This time I sat alone and Armin sat with Mikasa and Eren. "Ha-ha, at least I'm not a monster like you, Raven." "I can't believe those idiots took you in knowing you are a monster!" people kept saying things to me. A girl pulled my hair. I stood up as my wings came out of my back blood came flowing down my cheeks replacing tears. "SHUT UP! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! PEOPLE TOOK ME AND INJECTED ANIMALS' BLOOD IN MY BODY AND ALSO TITAN BLOOD CHEMICALS…i-it was horrible!" I screamed as my pupils went small. "HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed and charged at the girl picked her up and slammed her down punching her. "Help!" she yelled "SMITH! GET HER!" shouted Shadis as soldiers rushed and chained me down. "Let me go! Aaah! My back a-a-aaah!" I screamed in pain as the pure white feathers turned from white as snow to dark as night. "I-t hur-ts!" I screamed as the soldiers carried me into the cabin and Armin rushed in too to calm me down. "Raven, please. S-stop!" Armin said trying to help. "A-Armin?!" I said as I saw him and my wings went white, as my pupils went back to normal, and my wings were gone. "Armin I'm sorry!" I said hugging him. "Smith this happens again! I'll shoot!" Shadis said locking the door. "Armin aren't you scared?" I said as I saw his hands shaking. "A little, oh and here your black feather." Armin handed it to me. "Thanks. Oh and here when we went into the mess hall I found this iris on the floor here take it in my forgiveness." I said handing him the iris. "Thanks Iris!" Armin smiled as bright as the sun.

That night I remember tossing and turning. "A-Armin you asleep?" I whispered and suddenly I heard Armin whimper in pain. "Armin you okay?" I tried to yell. "I-I'm okay, Raven…" Armin replied clutching his stomach. "Armin let me help you. Please." I begged him to let me help I was worried. "F-fine, aaah!" Armin yelled in pain. Luckily no one heard. "Armin you have wings, too! Smaller, yours are smaller and really white. "I-Iris, how?" Armin said as he hugged me and his hands were shaking, "Armin when you touched my wings? Did you feel a little shock!?" I said knowing what was the cause. "A little not t-to strong." Armin said as he fluttered his wings. "Hehe…I like them." We both said. "Armin say this; The wind enlightens me and casts the wings of freedom upon me." I said as my wings came out and both mine and his went away again.

We fell asleep. But we didn't notice we slept in. "Raven, you awake?!" Armin said nearly screaming. "Shush! Armin I know we know we didn't mean to okay." I said as we headed for breakfast.

"Soldiers today we fight titans! Fake titans to be clear!" Shadis shouted as we headed out to put on 3D gear, and set up the titans. "Salute!" shouted Shadis. _Everyone salutes_. "Good luck! You'll need it soldiers!" Shadis shouted as we fought the fake titans. I attack and didn't use enough gas so I fell. "Hahaha, and I thought I was the worst at it!" laughed Sasha. I was boiling with anger, and couldn't hold it back. "Shut up, would you!" I shouted as I threw my dagger missing Sasha by an inch cutting a little bit of her hair. "Geez Raven don't be so angry!" Connie yelled at me. "Well, then tell your girlfriend not to insult me!" I shouted, "Girlfriend!?" Connie yelled as I destroyed nearly all the titans they set up. "Raven, good job soldier!" Shadis told me as I was breathing heavy. "Thanks, sir."  
I ran to the mess hall and found Eren and Jean screaming at each other. "Maybe if you guys didn't scream like little girls, I would take you seriously and find a spot for you in the Survey Corps…" I told them in anger for then to shut up. "Oh really it's not like you're from the Survey Corps." Jean yelled at me. "In fact, the Survey Corps is my family…in you didn't know, and I miss my dad a lot, by that I mean I miss Levi…" I said as I sat down and put on Dad's jacket. "Oh, sorry Raven…" Jean and Eren both apologized. "Well, it's ok." I said as I turned around and realized Armin was next to me. "Hey Raven." Armin said with a smile. "Hey Armin." I said returning the smile. "I'm going back to the cabin. You coming Armin?" I asked him. "Huh? Oh yeah!" Armin said as they walked towards their cabin.

Night fell and they rested.

Battle

"Quick soldiers! Titans are attacking the walls get a move on and go!" Shadis yelled as we got prepared and headed and got teamed up Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and I were a team. "No one knows right Armin?" I asked, "Nope, no one." Armin whispered. "Know what?" Mikasa and Eren said as they stared as they stared at him and me. "Oh, well we might as well tell you…I was…you know my background so then weeks later I noticed I had wings and Armin got them somehow by touching them." I explained.

"Oh, cool." Mikasa said as her eye widen. "Crazy shit happens." Eren said. "Is that good or bad…" Armin said as pretending to be angry. "Good." Eren said. "Hold up but this is sometimes good and sometimes bad…like when I nearly killed the girl…I can't control the bad side." I said as me and the others charged. We charged at the titans.

"Watch out Jean." I heard Marco scream. Knowing me a went out to help. "Move Marco!" I yelled as I slashed down the titan. "Take care of him…he'll get eaten quickly." I said as I returned to the team I was in. Eren smashed into a wall and Armin stood there whispering to him himself staring at a titan, while Mikasa was help other groups.

"Armin move watch out!" I shouted as the titan picked him up "Armin!" I screamed louder, but as I did I smashed into a wall not looking where I was going. "A-Armin f-f-fi-fight…" I tried to yell and as soon as I realized Eren quickly got up and looking at him I forced myself to stand up too. "The wind enlightens me and casts the wings of freedom upon me!" My wings and eyes turned black. "Eren get Armin!" I shouted. Eren bite his hand out of anger and he turned into a titan. "HAHAHAHA! GOOD JOB EREN NO LET'S FINISH THE TITANS OFF!" I screamed and Mikasa got Armin and protected him. While Eren and I slain the titans.

Eren and I killed nearly all the titans and he fell on the floor as his human self, came out of the titan body and my wings disappeared.

1 year later, and the new members!

The training was over. I was back home, but not alone…

"DAD, PAPA! I MISSED YOU!" I shouted as I hugged them tight. "We missed you to Raven!" Dad and Papa said. "Let's meet the new members Papa. I'll go with you I want to see the new people please." I begged. "Sure, c'mon let's go." Papa said.

Papa said the speech and then he ended with 'whomever wants to save humanity stay, to sacrifice your life!' My eyes widen as I saw the people who stayed were, Ymir, Krista, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, Mikasa, Eren, Berthold, Reiner, and Armin. "Follow me everyone to your new home." Papa said. "Papa, thanks for letting me come with you." I thanked him. Everyone talked with each other. "Hey Armin!" I shouted him out and embraced him. "H-Hey Raven." He said. "Hey everyone!" I shouted and they all suddenly said their hi and hello.

"Dad!" I shouted "We have new members!" Papa said as everyone introduced themselves to rest of the squad. "We will assign new rooms. Raven, Eren and Armin will have a room together, with you. Considering you have a lot of space for three people in your room." Dad said. "Okay, Dad." I responded as I led Armin and Eren into our room now. "So Erwin and Levi are a couple and your Dads?" Armin asked. "Yup!" I replied. "Cool." Eren said standing at the door way. A friendly smile came to my face. "And don't do anything dirty. Cause I'm staying in the same room, got it." Eren said as him and I laughed. "Dirty?" Armin said puzzled. "You don't get it?!" Eren said surprised. "No unless it's get muddy and sweaty." Armin said. I laughed, "Uhm Eren and I could tell you about it besides me him and I are older." I said. "Sure." Armin agreed. Eren and I told him everything about "it" and couldn't believe it, but I still laugh about it. Eren and I did some poses about "it" to show Armin. [LMAO]

"Oh okay, but you guys didn't have to do the poses!" Armin said closing his eyes. Eren and I laughed on the floor unable to stop. "Guys, c'mon we have to go eat dinner." Jean said interrupting. "Oh okay, c'mon guys." Eren said as we were still laughing all the way down stairs. We ate and talked with each other.

Titans Are Gone! [Yass]

"DAD PAPA THE TITANS ARE GONE!" I howled and everyone heard we all cheered. I saw Armin outside reading his book as usual. I walked outside. "Hey Armin oh…" I paused and giggled. "Hey Raven…huh? Oh ah!" He was so surprised he quickly removed his glasses he was wearing. "Uhm, that was embarrassing…" Armin said as he looked at the ground. "No it isn't they look good on you." I said his cheeks turned pink. Armin looked away as he put them back on. "Oh and the titans are gone." I said cheering both of us up. "Yay! I knew we could." Armin said hugging me. As me and Armin hugged each other Dad saw us. "We are going to the beach, to camp can you guys pack?" Dad said smiling at us. "Okay, Dad! C'mon Armin." I said as mine and his wings came and we flew into the room. And we left. Dad was surely dumbfounded.

"I'll take these swimming shorts and a crop top, to swim and these to change in and wear and yeah whatever I'll just pack." I whispered to myself.

"Armin you ready?" I said as I turned around to find Armin looking at his swimming trunks. "Which one?" He said. "Green or blue…?" He said. "Are they above your knee?" I asked, "Well yeah and they are small and if I got medium it would and did fit me too big." He replied. "Well, take the green ones they go good on you." I smiled at him.

The Beach

"Dad we are here!" I yelled as we ran with my and Armin's backpack. "Hehe Armin hold on tight or can you fly too?" I asked him. "Well a little." Armin replied. "Okay, so just hold on my hand." I said as our wings busted out of our backs. "Wait…Levi, Armin also has wings…" Papa said surprised. "Papa he touched my wings and when he did a bit of power made its way into his system." I explained.

As we arrived at the beach it was only 12:56 a.m. so we set up everything and got ready to eat lunch. "Sasha catch!" Connie yelled and threw berries at her. "Marco here." Jean gave Marco a sandwich. "Levi here." Hanji gave Dad a real s _and_ wich. Dad spit out the _sand_ wich and Hanji laughed falling on the floor. "Mikasa lets follow Armin and Raven." Eren begged, "Fine." Mikasa said as they got up and followed us.

"So, Armin I wanted to say this but I wasn't ready…" I paused. "Don't be nervous…I have to tell you something too." He stopped to listen to me. "Well, I really am scared about you having wings as well…" I paused and waited for him. "I'm scared too…" He said as I embraced him. "Awe." Hanji and Petra said "Guys be quiet." Eren yelled. "Huh?" Armin and I looked up and saw everyone standing in front of us…

"Ah." Armin's cheeks flashed red. "RUN. OR. FLY YEAH FLY C'MON ARMIN!" I shouted carrying Armin. "Are we safe up here in this tree?" Armin asked. "Yup. They don't have the 3D gear and it's too steep to climb." I sighed in relief. "Are we going back I'm scared of really really really high places!" Armin closed his eyes and hugged me. "Hehe, ok hold on." I said as he went at high speed back sorrowing threw the sky, "I feel sooo alive!" I shouted as we landed on the ground and my wings went away again. "HEY GUYS!" I shouted. "I think I'm sick…" Armin said as he still held me tight. "Was I going too fast." I said looking down. "Kind of…" Armin said as he sat down. "I was flying to fast! Sorry Armin!" I shouted for no apparent reason. "Well, just learn how to fly better with your wings." I told Armin.

"Well we're back; so eat something so we can play in the ocean." I said trying to cheer him up. "Oh okay." He said as he finished eating his yogurt. "I'll go change." All the girls followed me as I said so. "Sooo…Raven, what happened?" Ymir smirked at me. "Yeah, did it go well?" Krista followed. "That was cute, Raven." Hanji and Petra followed. "Okay guys, guys just…listen…it was something about our wings…" I paused and started changing. "Let's just have fun at the beach!" I said as I finished changing and walked out of the tent where were changing.

"They are still changing?!" I whispered to myself as, only Reiner and Berthold came out all ready to swim. "Can you guys see if they are done changing, please?" I asked Berthold and Reiner. "Sure." Berthold said checking. "Thanks." I replied. "Yeah, just putting away their clothes." Reiner said dragging them out. I giggled as I saw Dad in pink swimming trunks. "Well same for the girls…" I said as I dragged them out. "Hahaha!" Hanji laughed at Dad when he came out with pink swimming trunks as well. "RACE TO THE WATER!" I shouted as my wings came out and I picked up Eren, and Armin's wings also came out, as flew into the water.

"Armin do you know how to swim?" I asked him as he stayed on the edge. "N-n-no…" he said as he looked at the water. "This will be interesting." I whispered to myself as I signaled Eren to help me. "Okay, Armin…since Eren and I showed you "it" we'll show you how to swim." I said as Eren and I started laughing. "Do what Raven does, Armin." Eren said as he put Armin on his shoulders. "See it isn't hard. Right?" I asked Armin "No it's easy." He replied.

"Ugh…my wings are wet…" Armin and I complained. "Well I'm going to change to not get sick." I said as I ran into my tent. "Eren!" I shrieked as I saw Eren reading my dairy. Eren put his finger to his lips whispering ' _shhh'_ and as usual out of anger I kicked him. "Don't read it." I whispered "Or you're dead." I said casually smirking. "Woah okay, I'll fight you!" Eren said putting my dairy down. "I'm gonna dust you." I shouted "What if I dust you first!" Eren shouted as we ran towards each other.

The Fight

Eren and I ran towards each other. I pushed Eren outside, and ran towards him. I kicked him and he got my leg then threw me back in the tent and I landed on my back on the sleeping bag. Next thing I saw was Eren hovering above me about to punch me until… "E-E-Eren? R-R-Raven?!" Armin panicked as he saw the pose we were in and we parted and stopped fighting. "ARMIN IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE WE WERE FI-" I paused as he ran out. "You should have never looked in my dairy!" I howled, "You should've never fought me in the first place!" Eren howled back. We kept arguing and Dad came in kicking me and Eren on the floor next to each other. "Raven, Eren…What were you two doing a minute ago." Dad asked in a cold tone.

"We were…" I paused looking down.

"Fighting…" Eren finished for me.

"Why is Armin angry!?" Dad started shouting like Shadis.

"We don't really know, Dad." I said tightening my grip on Eren's hand. "Okay…we were fighting and…" Eren stopped there looking away in embarrassment. "Well, I kicked him he landed outside the tent and he kicked me inside and was hovering over me ready to attack until Armin came in and I guess…" I paused to hold in my anger. "Got the wrong idea." Eren said as his and my face turned red.

"You'll be feeding the horse for 2 months both of you!" Dad said as he got us in trouble. "We have to feed Jean too!" I added. Eren laughed. "No." Dad said leaving the room. "Wait but you two will sleep in the same tent, for the rest of this trip which lasts for 3 weeks." Dad said as he turned away again finally leaving this time.

"Uhm…okay!" I said, Armin came in the tent. "Sorry, I couldn't hide my anger. Sorry I also got the wrong idea and got scared…" Armin said as he came in and sat in between us. "It's ok." I replied. "You didn't know Armin." Eren added in.

Night Has Fallen  
Forgetting I had to sleep with Eren, I rolled over. "Kyaaa!" I shrieked as I stared at Eren just inched away from my face. "Woah!" Eren shrieked as well. "S-S-Sorry Eren!" I said as I rolled back in the same position I was in. "It's ok I guess. But the night is long, wanna chill outside for a while?" Eren asked as he got up. "Sure." I answered following him. We sat at the edge of the shore.

"Armin never told you right?"

"Told me what?"

"He is trying to train to fly like you?"

"Oh, nope."

I thought to myself. _Hmmm…that's sweet I bet he'll learn…_

"Ymir said…that me and you go together…that's why I grabbed your hand sorry."

 **[forgot to add that part to the story .]**

"Well…Berthold told me the same…and Reiner…and Hanji…and everyone did…" Eren added

"It's kind of cold." I said hugging myself.

"Wanna go back in?" Eren offered.

"No it's ok!" I nearly shouted.

"O-Okay." Eren said as he got closer to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Uhm…thanks, Eren." I replied. We both put our bare feet in the warm water.

"E-Eren…" I said.

"Yeah, Raven?" Eren said

"I've been waiting to tell you…that I…l-like you…" I looked away hiding my face.

"I like you too!" Eren replied and smiled, then kissing my cheek.

My cheeks burned red.

"Eren…uhm…" I paused and looked down, and suddenly out of nowhere I embraced Eren as we both landed on the floor.

Both of us laughed.

"Huh?" Oluo whispered as he came out of his tent. Still in each other's arms Eren and I got up.

"Oh I see we have love birds." Oluo said teasingly

"Oluo!?" both Eren and I said as we got up.

"I won't tell your Dad nor Papa, well maybe, but shhh and go to sleep!" Oluo said as he walked in his tent again.

We went in our tent and slept in each other's arms.

Morning came by. The sun rays light up my face. "Eren…you awake?" I said as he woke up, "Yeah." Eren said as I buried my face in his chest. In 2 mores days it your birthday so you'll be 17!" I said as I smiled. [P.S. they are different ages!] "Yeah I will!" He said smiling.

We walked outside and holding hands. "Good morning." Eren and I said walking to where the tables were set up to eat breakfast. "Morning love birds!" Oluo shouted for everyone to know. Papa simply smiled, while on the other hand. Dad nodded and smiled. Eren and I sat next to each other as we ate. "Let's change to play in the water again!" Petra said as she rushed us in to change.

"Sooo…Raven. How did it go what happened!?" Hanji kept asking questions. "Uhm hold it there." I said and continued "Eren and I had to stay in my tent because we were fighting and that night we couldn't sleep so we went outside for a bit and I was cold. So he wrapped his arm around me and I told him I like him and he told me he likes me too…and we embraced each other and yeah…" I stopped and changed as I did I ran out waiting for everyone.

"Sooo…Eren what happened with you and Raven!?" Oluo asked, "Oh yeah…" Eren paused and blushed. "Well, we got in trouble for fighting. We also couldn't sleep so we went out for a bit and she got cold I wrapped my arm around her and then, told me she likes me and I told her to I like her to we embraced each other and that's almost it!" Eren said as he finished changing and came out.

Everyone came out and ran in the water. I stared at Eren at his bright green eyes, and he stared at my Caribbean-colored eyes.

We dove in the water to sneak a kiss underwater but Connie and Sasha were staring at us. "Uhm…Eren hold on tight!" I yelled as my wings spread open wide and I flew on top of a cliff where we can dive in the water.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Eren asked as his face turned red.

"Yes! Yes, I will Eren!" I shouted as I kissed him.

"But hold on tight!" I said as we flew back in the water.

As we kept playing in the water, I was splashing Sasha with water and she was splashing me, little did we know Eren was carried me on his shoulders, and Connie carried Sasha on his shoulders. "FIGHT!" yelled Mike. "Let's do this!" Connie and Eren yelled.

I tried to push of Sasha and she tried to push me off too. We both ended up falling and laughed. Everyone played against each other Marco on Jean, Dad on Papa, Armin on Mikasa, Petra on Oluo, Hanji on Mike, Krista on Ymir, Reiner on Berthold, Sasha on Connie, and Me on Eren we all pushed each other and had lots of fun.

As usual night fell. "I'm gonna change!" I yelled as I went in my tent. "Hey Eren!" Jean and Reiner called out for him. "Yeah?" Eren responded causally. "Okay, me and Jean dare you to go in the tent now while Raven is changing!" Reiner whispered. "Uh…okay." Eren said as Jean's and Reiner's jaws dropped as Eren went in the tent. "Hey Raven!" Eren said as I jumped back. "Geez…can you have so respect and let me change in peace." I laughed off kissing him on the cheek.

"Horse-face and Reiner dared me so I didn't hesitate. Since I love you." Eren said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. As he did I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Jean Reiner I did it!" Eren yelled as they both ran in as their jaws dropped in amusement. "Wow Eren!" Jean had a pinch of jealousy in his voice.

"C'mon Eren let's go eat dinner!" I said breaking the awkwardness dragging him behind. "Hey Dad sorry we're late." I said as we sat down.

"Don't be late again. The food is almost cold." Papa added on.

"We won't." Eren continued.

The sky was dyed orange-pink. "It look so beautiful!" Krista whispered. "It sure is…" followed by Petra. I simply stared at the sky. I got up and sat at the edge of the shore putting my feet in the warm water like last night. "Is everything okay, Raven?" Eren asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah." I said leaning my head against his shoulder and him wrapping his arm around my waist. _'what is this warm feeling, it feels sooo nice I wanna stay like this forever!'_ I thought to myself. Everyone had gone inside their tents.

As soon as I realized I had fallen asleep in Eren's arms. "Doesn't she look cute when she's asleep." I heard voices I heard Berthold, Reiner, Jean, and Eren. "Hey Eren do you really really like really like her?" I heard Jean say. "Yeah I do; why would I lie." As I heard Eren say so I smiled. "Hey guys." I heard Marco this time. _'how many people are in here!?'_ I thought to myself. Suddenly my eyes slowly opened as they display their Caribbean color. "What's going on?" I said as I sat up. "Oh nothing just watching you sleep." Jean smirked. "Creeps." I whispered as Eren laughed, he was the only one to hear.

"Tomorrow's your birthday, babe!" I shouted embracing him. "Babe?!" They all said puzzled. "Yeah…I said babe…" I said slowly for them to understand.

"Oh I didn't tell them." Eren said looking down. "It's ok!" I whispered and I buried my face in his chest. I felt my eye lids drop and asleep I was in his arms again. "She falls asleep fast." Reiner laughed. "She's like a baby!" Jean laughed and as soon as I heard that my eyes flashed open and I was hovering over Jean in the blink of an eye ready to punch him.

"Don't he's sorry Raven!" Marco freaked.

"Oh…s-sorry…just cause you're here Marco his horse face got saved." I said as I set myself down next to Eren.

"Don't call me a baby!" I whispered.

"Jean c'mon let's go to our tent I'm sleepy." Marco said as he dragged Jean.

"C'mon Reiner let's go to." Berthold said dragging Reiner out as well.

Little did we know they were spying on us.

The sky was now filled with stars.

I looked up and in my surprise I find Eren on top of me. "What now…" I whispered as he came closer. He whispered, "It's 2:57 a.m."

I pushed him away, "Go to sleep." I giggled "Fine…" he said he was holding me tight. I rolled over and stole a kiss. As I did I saw a flash of light. "Shit I forgot it had flash on!" I heard Berthold yelled.

I ran outside forgetting I was only wearing running short and a bra. "You bas-!" I paused and saw what they were looking at as I did my face burned crimson. "Kyaaa!" I shriek as Eren tried to cover myself.

I was breathing hard and Eren gave me his jacket. "Dude have respect, you pervs." I said as I looked down. "Don't look at her like that ever again, cause she is my girl got it!" Eren nearly yelled in anger.

I got the phone and deleted the pictures. "Here you go your phone Berthold." I smiled and went back in the tent. "Well, that was embarrassing." I whispered as I took off Eren's jacket. "Thanks, Eren." I said, "No problem, Raven." Eren said as he embraced me from behind. The warm feeling made me fall asleep in his arms once more.

Happy birthday Eren

I was the first to wake up. "Happy birthday Babe!" I shouted scaring him and waking him up. "Woah Raven." Eren shouted. "Your 17 now!" I smiled and kissed him. "I know and you'll be 16 in one week." He said as he returned the kiss. "C'mon babe!" I dragged Eren out and jumped on his back "To the tables!" I yelled as he carried me.

"OooOooh Levi your baby girl is now another guy's girl." Laughed Mike and Oluo as they saw me and Eren fall down. We laughed and ran to the tables. "Hey Dad! Hey Papa!" I smiled holding Eren's hand. "Congrats." Papa said smiling back. "Huh on what?" I said. "On your relationship. And happy birthday Eren." Papa said "Thanks." Eren replied as his and my cheeks burned red.

"Hey guys!" Petra said as he rushed out the R.V with a cake. "Woah it looks good!" Eren whispered in my ear. "I know it does." I whispered back. "Happy birthday Eren!" Everyone yelled but I yelled "Happy birthday babe!"

Armin's and my wings came out and he took everyone hand in hand and threw them in the ocean. [everyone was dress in clothes to get went anyway.]

"I'll be there!" me and Eren rushed to get changed as soon as I took off my shirt he pushed me on the sleeping bags and kissed me with his tongue slipping in my mouth. I pushed away Eren as soon as I saw a shadow outside the tent. "Don't be shy Raven…" Eren smirked and continued until the shadow came in and I saw their face. "AH! JEAN!?" I shouted pushing away Eren and putting on my crop top to swim. "H-hey!" I said trying not to start anything. "Levi said to get you because when he was swimming he saw something that was shining in the water." Jean said rushing out.

"Okay c'mon Eren." I said rushing out. "Armin c'mon our wings came out and he dived underwater. "A-Armin that's a shipwreck!" I shouted

"Let's see what we find!" Armin added as we went in

"A coffin, and other jewels!" I got a bag out. "Put'em in here!"

The jewels filled the bad and I carried the coffin. "Dad, I found a coffin!" I said as he were at shore and opened it. As soon as I touched the ring they had on I got shocked. I gasped "D-d-d-daaad!" I shouted as tears filled my eyes. I check for injuries, and found a bullet hole. "Those bastards will pay for my Dad's death!" I shouted as Papa ran towards me hugging me. "Papa Dad that's my real dad…" I cried. I managed to break free and run in my tent.

"Raven, babe! It's okay they will pay." Eren said as he kissed my forehead. "Thanks, Eren." I kissed him back and closed my eyes. "Ow my arm!" I yelled. "Your, bleeding!" Eren shouted "Hanji!" Eren called out the last thing I saw before my vision get black was Eren running with me in his arms and blood dripping on the floor.

"Levi don't! Leave Eren alone he didn't do anything to her!" I heard Papa shouted. As my vision came in contact I saw blood on the floor and Eren bleeding. "Dad leave him alone!" I shouted as I got out of bed tumbling on the floor.

"Raven!" Both of them shouted,

"I'm fine." I said as I got up on pain.

Eren rushed and helped me up "You okay, babe?" I asked him.

"Yeah just a bit hurt…" he said carrying me on the bed.

"Are you okay. You been knocked out for 3 days." Eren said caressing my cheek. "3 days!?"

"Yeah 3 days. And tomorrow is your birthday!" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I know." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Eren, my apologies for kicking you and stuff…" Dad said looking at how happy we're together.

"I wanna go swim!" I cried.

"Eren make sure she doesn't get hurt." Papa said as they went in their tent.

I grabbed onto his neck. One of his arms was under my knees and the other supporting my shoulders.

"Thanks Eren." I said as I sat in the water.

"Look Raven…" Eren was holding a baby bunny

"Aww it's cute!" I whispered.

"Not as cute as you." Eren kissed me.

So I noticed my hand was wrapped in bandages and my lower back as well.

"Why is back…?" I paused

"Oh…well when your wings are in your back they mess with your mind. Which lead to you thinking the guy in coffin, was your Dad." Eren looked down at me caressing my cheek again.

"It's cold I wanna go inside now." I told him as I slowly got up. "C'mon." Eren whispered as he carried me.

We both fell asleep in the blink of an eye.

 **Guys sorry this was fucking long ugh my fingers hurt now!**

 **Hope you liked it [probably not] but I couldn't upload anything cause of school ugh I hate it next year will be my last year of school**

 **YASS! I'm happy 'bout that so leave tips on how to make it better. Please if you want ^.^! bye~**


End file.
